Challenge 5
Theme: Carnival 1st Position: Chiron66 (Caleb) with 4 upvotes My spirit's dull Nothing like a carnival But when I'm with you That carousel Starts to spin Spirit's now alive Your eyes They're filled with spinning lights You bring me to life Tonight though I cry My spirit almost dies Goodbye Tonight's the night I'm gone from mind The night the carnival dies The carousel screeches to a stop Yet I'm still atop The hillside of life Cause through this I still have to live Too stubborn to die No more spinning lights But sunset from the hillside That's enough light To reflect from my moist eyes Sun's going down Goodnight Goodbye Don't cry You still have wings to fly So fly Fly for me, tonight And for the final time I say goodnight 2nd Position: HighlyRandomized & Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds both with 2 upvotes HighlyRandomized| Carnival. What a strangely happy word for a broken place as this, she thought, nudging a metal bar away with her foot. It really was hard to believe that this place once was a playground, where children laughed and had fun. The whole landscape was an ashy grey, littered with rusty pieces of metal. A circular wheel with suspended seats loomed in the corner, tilting forward at an unnatural angle. Broken down shops surrounded the outer edges of a street leading up to the wheel, their faded signs hanging lopsided. Walking past, the girl ducked her head into one not-as-broken stall and saw decomposing, filthy Common Era toys- a brown teddy bear whose dark beady eyes were the only thing intact of its face. The eyes were unnerving, like the toy had suffered through unspeakable acts. She shoved her hand inside and took hold of the toy, pulling it free from the wreckage and walked back to her hovership and placed the toy on her control panel. As she initiated the lifting manoeuvres, her fingers dancing across the array of buttons and levers, she stared at it, pondering the fact that, in another life, the stuffed toy would probably have been in the hands of a small, cute little child who would’ve been bursting with innocent joy at the sight of the bear in its former glory. Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds If you're livin' in a bubble and you haven't got a careWell, you're gonna be in trouble 'cause we're gonna steal your air'Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deedsWe're the Spaceballs! Watch out, 'cause we're the SpaceballsWe're the masters of spaceHey, don't mess around with the Spaceballs.Uh! Going cruisin' in a spaceship, we're so good at being badWe'll destroy your little planet if you ever get us madWe're mothers of the galaxyYou better scatter when you seeThe Spaceballs! Watch out, we're the SpaceballsWe're the masters of spaceSay what? Don't mess around with the Spaceballs.Watch out! We're mothers of the galaxyWe're gonna take the air you breatheHahahahahaha!Oh! Spaceballs!Watch out! We're the SpaceballsWe're the masters of spaceDo-do-do-do-don't mess around with the Spaceballs.Yo! Watch out!We're the Spaceballs!We're the masters of spaceHey, don't mess around with the Spaceballs.Watch out! We've got a bossin' little shipSo you better watch your lip'Cause we're the Spaceballs.Watch out! You may think that you are badBut believe you can be hadBy the Spaceballs!Watch out! We're the Spaceballs!Watch out! We're the Spaceballs!We're the masters of spaceDon't mess around with the Spaceballs.We're so bad and meanWe make nightmares out of dreamsWe're the Spaceballs!We're the Spaceballs.You better watch out!Hehehehahahahaha! At a carnival Category:Challenge Category:Poems Category:Short Stories